The present invention relates generally to apparatus for packaging articles in film material, such as plastic film material, and more particularly to apparatus for packaging articles in film material wherein the film material is wrapped around the article while the article is stationary.
Two different basic methods are employed in the packaging of articles by wrapping such articles with film material. In a first method the article being packaged is placed on a rotatable base and the packaging film material is wrapped around the article by rotating the article on the base while the film material is payed out.
A drawback of this technique is that it is difficult to hold the product fixed with respect to the rotating base during the wrapping operation. Moreover, automation of such a packaging technique is difficult and expensive due in part to the various ancillary components required, such as label applicators and pressing devices. It is also difficult to draw the topside film material of the package by means of a unit separate from the rotating means. Still further, the arrangements for conveying the articles to be packaged to the packaging apparatus are cumbersome. Still another drawback is that safety hazards are presented during the operation of these types of arrangements so that relatively wide safety zones are required during operation.
The second main type of arrangement used in packaging articles by wrapping the same in film material is where the article being packaged is maintained stationary while the film material is wrapped around the stationary article by means of a type of crankshaft mechanism having a rotatable shaft.
The greatest drawback in arrangements according to the second method is the difficulty of applying the topside film material upon the article being packaged. As in the case of the first method described above, the use of a label applicator and pressing device causes numerous problems and the safety hazards presented during operation are even greater than those presented by the first technique.